


In Too Deep

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Engagement, F/M, Fluffy, I just love this boy, Kisses, Pregnancy, kuroo being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Kuroo gets some important news.Song ~ In Too Deep by Why Don't We
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimi09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/gifts).



Kuroo sighed as he steps through the door, he placed his briefcase down on entrance hall table and his keys in the bowl as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve some tension it had been yet another long gruelling day at the office the stress of making sure everything was ready and all the deadlines were being met was starting to set in.

The apartment was dark, reminding Kuroo just how late at night it was, he felt guilty not being able to come home at a reasonable time and he knew that she had to be asleep right now. He stepped into the kitchen flicking on the lights, needing a small late-night snack before having a shower and clambering into bed.

Walking up to the refrigerator, a lazy smile crossed his face as he opened the door and found a plate wrapped in cling film, on said plate was some sanma shio yaki. She knew him so well, and god did he just fallen even more in love with her for it. Grabbing the little sticky note from the top, ‘Hey, baby. I’m sorry if I’m asleep when you get home, so I made your favourite for dinner, sorry it’s cold. I love you, xoxoxo.’

He chuckled threw his nose soft before slipping the note in his pocket, Kuroo didn’t even care that it was cold, she had made him his favourite food. Taking a seat the breakfast bar, he picked at his mackerel while scrolling threw his phone has a catch up on what he had missed that day on Twitter and Instagram. It was the usual, Bokuto being Bokuto, he had recently gotten a pet owl that looked exactly like him and was all he post recent, well that and the Black Jackels team. Kenma posting his new streaming times, Akaashi posting book quotes and other updates of his old friends and teammates.

He wondered into the bathroom once he had finished clearing off his plate and placing it in the dishwasher. Finally, a nice hot shower will wash away the stress of the day, he was looking forward to climbing into bed and snuggling up to his beloved.

Rubbing his hair dry and the rest him he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers brushed his teeth, and lazy yet quietly wandered into the door leading to their shared bedroom, as he pushed the door open a foot or two allowing the light to slip into the room, where he found his favourite sight, curled up in the middle of the bed clutching on to a pillow, wearing his old Nekoma jersey was his high school sweetheart. Sadly the jersey no longer fitter the former scheming Nekoma captain but it swamped her, it was basically a dress on the petit girl.

He remembered the first time she wore one of his t-shirts back in their second year of high school before they, finally, got together, by finally meaning Kuroo had had a crush on the girl since the school festival in their first year. She played the 'Drops of Jupiter’ by Train, he was hypnotised by the way her fingers ran over the irony keys, but when he heard her voice, and that was it he was hooked, it was like a sirens call, he wanted to listen to her sing all the time.

From that day onwards he did everything in his power to hear her voice every day at school, whether she was just speaking or he would often stop by the piano room to listen to her sing, he had never spoken to her, she was the first to talk to him, he was stood with his back to the door as he listens to melody float out the room and down the corridor. “Ya know you can come in, right?”

He heard her voice floated to his ears, his head flickered around seeing her back still turned to him her fingers still running over the keys. Kuroo cleared his throat awkwardly, as he stepped into the room, she patted the stole she was sat on motioning him to take a seat next to her. So he did. He took a seat next to her. There was the dorn of their friendship, and both their feelings for one another grow swiftly.

The day he finally got up the courage to ask her was the day they got caught in a tracheal down poor, and it was the first time she wore one fo his T-shirts, and he knew at that moment he saw her in his geeky 'In Science we trust’ top that she was the girl he was going to marry, begin a family with and cherish for the rest of his life.

“I’m in love with you,” He blurted out of nowhere not even five seconds over walking back into his room wearing that t-shirt as she was rubbing her hair dry, the blush exploded over her cheeks as she gawked at him.

“Tetsu, you better not be messing with me right now,” She mumbled as she nibbled on her right thumbnail, he knew that was her nervous tick.

He stood up, freshly showered after using his parent’s bathroom. “I’m not fucking with you Y/n, I’m so deeply in love with you.” He cupped her face in his hands, “I don’t even know how to explain it, it’s like suffocating when I’m around you, but in a good way, I just want to express how much I love you, and it’s suffocating not being able to do it. When we’re apart it’s like I’m overboard in the middle of the ocean, I can’t swim and your the only one who can save me”

Her eyes flickered around his, seeing the adoration swimming in his gray eyes.

“I love you too,” She mumbled out as she hooked her arms around his neck pulling him down into a timid kiss, his hands found their way to her hips giving a light squeeze as he kissed her back with a little more force.

“Baby are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to come to bed,” Her gentle sleep-filled voice reached his ears bring him out of his memories, he noticed she had rolled over and looked at him with heavy eyelids. He flicked off the hallway light and used the street lights that were peaking through the curtains to guide his way to the bed like he did most nights when he finished this late, crawling in bed wrapping an arm around her and his free hand to grab her left hand placing it on his chest like he did every time before he began to fiddle with her engagement ring he slipped their not three months.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you chibi, you just looked so peaceful I couldn’t help but stare,”

“It’s okay, I was only half-asleep,” She replied, placing a delicate kiss to his jawline before snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. “I had something I wanted-” cutting herself off as she yawning “wanted to tell you anyway,”

“Go to sleep it can wait till the morning, you’re so tired.” He smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead, letting out a happy sigh as he closed his eyes, pulling her closer to her side as he began to dose off.

“Tetsu,” He rolled his eyes at the nickname of his first name, it was rare that she used that nickname and it was normal when she wanted to tell him something, his full name well then he knows he’s in the shit. He knew she was going to make sure she told him tonight, “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes were open wide the second the two words spilt from her lips. Just like he had done all those years ago blurting out he loved her, she just let the words slip from her lips like it was the most natural thing to do. Kuroo unravelled himself from her as he planted one of his hands placed next to her head on the pillow as he hovered over her, looking into her e/c eyes, his other hand was resting gently on her belly, his thumb stroking the soft skin.“Are you serious?” He asked, eye wide and nervous, praying she was serious.

Y/n could hear the hope and fear in his words as they slipped out. She giggled and nodded her head as she brushed his slightly damp -one of the factors his hair is the way it is- hair from his face. She couldn’t help but be excited when his whole face lit up with a joyous smile of excitement, and the tears welled in his eyes, he crawled down the bed pushing the old Jersey up exposing her stomach as he began to pepper kisses all over it.

“You’re going to be a daddy,” Running her fingers threw his hair as he continued to litter kisses on her exposed abdomen.

“I’m going to be a father.” He chocked out as the tears ran down his face.

“How far along are you?” He questioned when he finally settled back into bed with Y/n snuggled into his side with her left hand placed on his chest as he hummed contently once again playing with the ring adorning her finger.

“Three months.” He smirked instantly, he remembered that night, it was the night they got engaged.

“Good night baby, I love you so much” Y/n yawned out snuggling closer to the love of her life.

“Good night chibi and lil one,” He replied bring her hand up to his lips placing kisses on the back of each of her knuckles as his other thumb continuously stroking the side of her stomach as Kuroo realised he had the girl of his dream in his arms, who he was going to make his wife and she was carrying their first child. “Thank you, for everything my love.” He mumbled into her hair, her breathing became a relaxed even pace as she had fallen asleep.

He could not be more excited to start the next step in their life together.

Marriage and Parenthood.

He couldn’t think of anyone else he would rather do it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one was fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
